


Two Special Little Boys

by caz251



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorcan and Lysander are two very special little boys. Written for schmoop_bingo Prompt: Eskimo Kisses</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Special Little Boys

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter.

Lorcan and Lysander were special, they knew they were, after all, their mummy had told them so, and mummy was never wrong despite what others thought of her. They knew that many people thought mummy was mad, she wasn't though; she was special just like them. They were special in many ways; the fact that they could perform magic was one of them. What made them really special though was that they had received their mummy's gift; they could see and understand many things others couldn't.

Their mummy had been teased and bullied because of her gift because she had allowed herself to sink into it completely. They weren't allowed to though; mummy made sure of it. She allowed them to train and hone their gift, but she hadn't allowed them to do the same as she had. She had insisted that they live with their gift and not in their gift until they were of age at which point they could choose the path they wished to take.

It wasn't just mummy that thought they were special, Uncle Harry always thought that they were special as well; they were his special little boys. Uncle Harry would come over often and play with them for a while, teaching them how to play quiddich, and a muggle game called football. Lorcan preferred quiddich while Lysander was a bit more partial to football. Uncle Harry didn't seem to mind that they didn't like the same things as much as the other and never said anything to them about it like others did. Their mum's friend Ginny was always making comments about how they should be more alike each other, that twins should be a lot more similar than they were, just like her brothers had been. It didn't matter to them what she thought though, she wasn't important to them like mummy, daddy and Uncle Harry were.

It was because they were special that they were allowed to take part in a special magical ritual, it was one that only they, mum, dad and their uncle were a part of, or so their uncle had told them, and Uncle Harry never lied so it must be true. They were in their pyjamas when Uncle Harry arrived that night, but it didn't stop them from running to greet him as he came up the garden path. Uncle Harry picked them both up before carrying them back into the house with him and completing their special ritual.

They all went into the kitchen where their mum and dad were discussing something grown up. Harry placed them both on the ground and they rushed first to their mum and then to their dad to complete the ritual with them both before they went to bed for the evening. They couldn't go to sleep after all without having completed their nightly ritual. After all, how could a little boy of five years, or even two little boys of five years go to bed without an Eskimo kiss from their mum, dad and uncle.


End file.
